


the Boy with pastoral hair and galaxy eyes

by combeferrer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, harry won't tell him his name, it's all a bit silly really, louis works at a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrer/pseuds/combeferrer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis works at a coffee shop and harry is a beautiful boy who refuses to offer up his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Boy with pastoral hair and galaxy eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday present for paige (lknopes on tumblr).  
> happy birthday, paige, i hope your day was wonderful :)

Today felt like a caramel latte, Louis decided as he leaned on the counter of the cafe he worked at. It was just turning to fall and the world felt warm, though the air was chilly and the breeze picked up debris from the London streets.  
While window shopping on his way to work, Louis noticed that the windows of stores he could never afford on a cafe wage were full of cardigans and knitwear in rich browns and reds.  
  
So, today felt like a caramel latte.  
  
He wrote on the chalkboard that the drink of the day was a caramel latte, and he returned to his position of leaning against the cool counter.  
  
Louis wasn’t one to brag, but he was the best barista at the shop, and quite possibly, the best barista in all of London. Though it sounds like bragging, it’s not bragging if it’s true, he rationalizes with his friends whenever he says it to them (at least once a week, probably more).  
He scrolled through his ipod, which was connected to the sound system of the shop and chose something by Ed Sheeran. He wasn’t normally a fan of such acoustic music, preferring top 40 stuff (Beyonce is his number one girl, probably), but today it just felt right.  
  
He liked the shop. It was small and quiet and didn’t get much traffic besides the regulars. The decor was warm and it felt like a home away from his real home, a miniature flat he shared with two of his best mates, Niall and Zayn. The flat was so tiny that he and Zayn shared a room and Niall took the pullout couch. Niall had turned the common space into his bedroom, with dirty clothes scattered across the floor and his strange knick knacks in every corner (an odd shell he found at the beach when he was four, a carved wooden elephant that he has refused to divulge the origin of, a relatively large metal goose he somehow managed to steal from his least favorite secondary school teacher’s classroom).  
  
Zayn, Niall, and him would curl up together on the couch-slash-Niall’s bed and they’d watch one of the dvds from their large collection on their shitty tv that didn’t have cable every night.  
  
More often than not, they’d all end up falling asleep huddled together underneath the covers while _Legally Blonde_ played on for the thousandth time in the background.  
  
The common room was a bit of a mess but Louis and Zayn’s bedroom was no better, with scattered clothing, crumpled up pieces of paper from Zayn’s drawings and poems that he gave up on, half-written scripts from Louis. Their bedroom was a bit of a failed artist’s cove, Louis decided.  
Their flat wasn’t much, but it was enough, and it was home.  
  
As Louis nodded along to the music, lost in his thoughts, he heard the sound of the bell on the door jingling, breaking him away from his musings.  
The man, though he was more of a boy, that walked in was stunning. He had on a thick scarf, a jumper, and tighter jeans than even Louis wore. His legs were probably ten miles long and his hair was a nest of curls perched on his head in a way that was too messy to not be deliberate, but Louis found that he didn’t mind how artfully the boy’s hair was arranged. His green eyes were wide, and they actually shimmered, which Louis thought was probably impossible up until this point. He thought maybe they contained galaxies or something similar. The boy looked pastoral, like he was taken right out of a painting in which he’d have flowers in his hair and lambs curled around him gently.  
  
The boy wasn’t a regular, which was relatively unusual. Louis made a point to know the name of most of their customers (at least the names of the nicer ones), and Louis would definitely not have forgotten this boy, it would be absolutely impossible to forget the pink lips that looked so soft he was tempted to run his thumb across the bottom.  
  
Louis shook the thought from his head and attempted to smile charmingly at the boy, but it felt more manic and frightening than he would like.  
“Hello!” Louis greeted and he cursed how perky he sounded, because he was definitely not a perky person in any way, shape, or form, but the boy didn’t seem to mind his embarrassing enthusiasm.  
  
“Hello,” the boy responded, and his voice was deeper than Louis expected, but it was extraordinarily pleasant and warm (and arousing, but Louis couldn’t think about that right now, he was working and that was an extremely inappropriate thought for work).  
  
“Are you ready to order?” Louis asked, trying to keep his voice steady and calm.  
  
“Not really? I don’t really know what to get?” the boy answered, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the menu. The expression was far more adorable than it had any right to be.  
  
“You can try the drink of the day?” Louis suggested, gesturing at the board.  
  
The boy looked towards the board, then nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll get that, thanks...” his eyes flicked down to Louis’ nametag. “Louis. Thanks, Louis.”  
  
“Can I get a name?” Louis asked the boy.  
  
The boy looked around the empty shop. “I’m the only one here?”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Louis replied with a grin. He silently praised Jesus, God, and whatever other higher being that may exist for the return of his charm.  
  
The boy flushed brightly, and that somehow managed to make the boy cuter, which Louis would have said was completely impossible a minute or so ago.  
  
“Well, I won’t tell you,” the boy said with a cheeky grin. He had a dimple, which should be illegal.  
  
“Well, I guess I’ll have to make a name up for you,” Louis answered, willing to play along.  
  
“‘S alright, just make it nice,” the boy said, his smile turning much kinder and Louis felt his heart actually skip a beat, which he didn’t think was possible.  
  
“We’ll see about that. Your latte will be up soon!” Louis replied, before turning around to the machines to create the latte.  
  
He grabbed a cup and wrote “Bambi,” because the boy had the look of a little, innocent deer about him, which Louis found endearing in a city full of people who had lost their dreams.  
  
“I like the music,” he heard the boy say over the whirr of the machinery.  
  
“Thanks, I get to choose what we play when it’s my shift,” Louis called over his shoulder.  
  
He finished up the latte with a criss-cross of caramel over the foam, before turning around and passing the warm cup to the boy.  
  
The boy looked at the cup suspiciously, before sipping it carefully. He apparently didn’t mind the temperature, Louis noted.  
  
“It’s good!”  
  
“You sound surprised. As if I would steer you wrong!” Louis replied indignantly.  
  
“What, no, I just-”  
  
“I was kidding, Christ,” Louis cut the boy off, but he was smiling.  
  
“Oh. Good,” the boy replied with a grin, before looking down at his cup. His expression shifted easily to puzzled. Louis thought it was incredibly endearing that the boy’s emotions could be read easily, like an open book.  
  
“Bambi?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah! You look kinda like a baby deer, all innocent and cute and all, with gawky, too long kind of legs that look like they probably don’t cooperate at all; you look like a woodland creature,” Louis explained, gesturing wildly as he did.  
  
“My legs aren’t too long!” the boy protested with a pout. “Though they don’t really cooperate all the time,” he added defeatedly.  
It wasn’t funny, but Louis couldn’t help but laugh. The boy joined in and the shop was full of the sounds of their shared laughter and the soft, acoustic music.  


-  


  
The next day felt like pumpkin mocha latte, Louis decided. He erased the words “caramel latte” and replaced them with “pumpkin mocha latte,” and a drawing of a pumpkin since he was feeling oddly artsy for once.

He plugged his ipod in, and if he chose to play Ed Sheeran like yesterday ( _“I like the music,”_ replayed and replayed and replayed in his mind till all he wanted to listen to was Ed Sheeran for the rest of his life and after that, too).  
He nodded his head along to the music as he leaned against the counter. Last night Zayn, Niall, and him had watched _Hairspray_ , and it was nice to have the endless loop of “You Can’t Stop the Beat” replaced.

He heard the bell jingle and his head shot up immediately, but it was only Zayn.

“Hey, Zayn,” he said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“Don’t get too excited there,” Zayn replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, just...never mind,” Louis said.

Zayn raised an eyebrow, but decided not to press the matter. Louis liked that about Zayn. Zayn knew him better than anyone, probably, knew all his moods, knew that he looked down when he lied, knew that he sometimes snored a little bit.

“So, I’ll have a coffee, black,” Zayn ordered.

“Ooh, mysterious Malik and his mysterious coffee that’s black like his pretentious poet-slash-artist soul,” Louis teased with a grin, happy to avert his attention to this.

“Oh shut it, Mr. Ridiculous Fake Coffee Drink,” Zayn retorted with an eyeroll.

“Hey, don’t knock fancy coffee drinks, they’re of God’s many gifts to the world. Another one of his gifts is me, obviously,” Louis said and Zayn rolled his eyes in response.

“Whatever, just get me my coffee, Tommo.”

“I dunno, you’ve got a bit of an attitude, maybe I shouldn’t…”

“Do your damn job.”

“Fine, fine, bit touchy, aren’t we?” Louis asked as he turned to pour Zayn a cup of coffee.

When his back was turned, he heard the bell jingle, and it took all his restraint not to swing around immediately.

“You’d be touchy too if a short, sarcastic barista woke you up far too early with his screeching of ‘You Can’t Stop the Beat,’ and then an overly energetic Irish kid joined in with him in the most godawful harmony imaginable,” Zayn retorted grumpily.

“C’mon, you love me and Niall’s singing, don’t pretend you don’t,” Louis replied as he turned around.

The Boy was behind Zayn, and he felt his heartbeat speed up irrationally. Louis smiled at the Boy, and he smiled right back.

“I don’t love it at six am, mate,” Zayn replied.

When Louis didn’t reply, he asked “what’re you smiling like a loon at, Lou?”

Zayn turned and saw the Boy standing there and a knowing grin spread across his face.

“Oh, I see.”

Louis snapped back to Zayn. “I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about, Zayney."

“Sure, sure. Now gimme my coffee so I can get out of here.”

Louis handed him his coffee and Zayn paid, before exiting the shop.

“Hey,” the Boy greeted him.

“Hello, Bambi!” Louis replied with a grin.

“I don’t like that name, you should come up with a new one, I think,” the Boy told him with a slight grimace.

“Fine, but I can’t promise that it’ll be any better this time,” Louis warned.

The Boy rolled his eyes, but nodded.

“So what’ll you get today?” Louis asked with a smile.

“Well, you steered me in the right direction, so I think I can trust your opinion, so what do you recommend?” the Boy asked.

“Well, the drink of the day is a pumpkin mocha latte,” Louis suggested.

“Pumpkin coffee?” the Boy asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust at the idea.

“It’s good, I promise,” Louis replied.

“Alright, fine, I’ll get that.”

“Coming right up!” Louis replied with a smile, before turning to make the drink. He grabbed a cup and scribbled “Curly” on it.

“Ed Sheeran again?” the Boy asked.

“Yeah, I’m a bit obsessed with his album,” Louis replied as he prepared the beverage.

“Can I recommend you some music?”

“Yeah, sure,” Louis replied as he squeezed chocolate and pumpkin syrup simultaneously over the foam.

“Listen to Bastille, they’re really good. They don’t really sound like Ed, but they’re one of my favorite bands at the moment?” A lot of the things the Boy said were phrased as a question when it was unnecessary, and Louis thought it was endearing as the rest of the Boy.

“Alright, I will,” Louis responded with a smile as he turned around to see the Boy leaning against the counter.

“Here’s your drink,” Louis said, before passing the Boy the beverage.

The boy smiled in response and sipped the drink.

“How does this work? Pumpkin and chocolate and coffee together? How does this taste good?” the Boy asked incredulously and Louis just laughed.

“I know my stuff,” Louis answered simply.

"I can see, or taste, rather," the Boy mumbled as he turned his attention to his cup and read the name Louis had chosen.  
“Curly? Bit obvious this one, not too original,” the Boy teased.

“It suits you!” Louis defended.

“I mean, it’s not as if I’ve never been called curly before, y’know,” the Boy continued with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Fine, fine, I’ll have to think of another name for next time,” Louis said before he could stop himself. How could he know that this had a next time, the Boy could just decide he didn’t want coffee from here anymore or that he didn’t want to see Louis ever again.

But the Boy just smiled and said “you better!”

The Boy paid and left, and as Louis watched the Boy go, he wondered when he began to refer to the Boy with a capital B.  


-  


  
Louis didn’t work on Wednesdays, for which he was grateful.

He had at least one day a week he could sleep in on, just stare at the ceiling and think about everything that went on around him, good or bad. It’s as if his life moved so fast that he couldn’t think about all that went on in the moment, he had to tuck it away to think of in the near future when he could devote the necessary time to it.

As Louis stared at the ceiling, he thought of the Boy, of all that the Boy could mean for him, of all that happened to him in the past from boys with a lowercase b and actual names. The boys with lowercase b’s and actual names would throw Louis away without a second thought; it had happened countless times, the drift away to the clean cut.

At least, it was a clean cut for the boys.

Louis would be gutted for weeks after, moping and crying and eating unhealthy amounts of ice cream straight from the carton. The first time, Louis thought it was a fluke, but after a while, he put the pieces together, thought he was the problem. He installed walls carefully and the stupid Boy was already threatening these walls with very little effort from the Boy and very little resistance from Louis.

It was almost shocking he thought.

He decided to shelve those thoughts, in favor of listening to the band that the Boy had recommended.

If Louis immediately bought one of their albums without listening to more than one song because he knew he’d love the whole thing, no one really needed to know. No one needed to know why he listened to the band, either.

He was drawn away from these thoughts as his phone vibrated beside him in bed.

It vibrated with a message from Liam, one of his co-workers. Liam took his job seriously, and he probably took everything seriously. He was going to uni for a reason Louis couldn’t remember, but he was certain it was something difficult. Liam had annoyed Louis at first with his perky grins far too early on busy days, but Louis had grown to love Liam. He thought distantly that Zayn and Niall would get along swimmingly with Liam, and he resolved to introduce them all eventually.

He opened the text from Liam, which read “Some boy just came in and asked about u.”

Louis’ eyebrow raised of his own accord, before he typed out a quick response of “boy???????”

Liam responded quickly with “Tall, curly hair. He wanted 2 know where u were.”

Louis’ heartbeat sped up immediately as he realized that the boy was the Boy.

“he really asked about me? you sure?” Louis texted back, realizing absently that he sounded incredibly insecure, but he felt insecure, and sometimes it was okay to be insecure as long as no one knew that you were insecure, and you hid it behind layers and layers of false confidence and actual confidence.

“Ya, do u know him?” Liam texted back, and Louis grinned slightly to himself.

“yeah, i do. did you tell him my schedule?” Louis replied quickly.

“Ya, I told him u work everyday but Wed. and Sun.” Liam texted back.

“thank you thank you thank you!” Louis texted back.

“Who is he?” Liam asked.

“...it’s hard to explain...i don’t think that i can? idk…” Louis replied hesitantly. In fact, he didn’t really know who the Boy was. He knew he was funny and liked music and was extremely attractive, but that’s it. He hardly knew personal details about the Boy; Louis didn’t even know his name.

“Alright, well I’ll see u at work soon, bye Louis!” Liam texted him.

“see you later, liam,” Louis replied before setting his phone down and groaning loudly as he considered how little he knew about the Boy, who may be a serial killer or something for all he knew.

Louis decided that thinking about all this was too much of a headache, and he opted to instead roll out of bed and into the kitchen so he could pour himself a bowl of cereal.

As he poured the milk, he found himself humming one of the Bastille songs he had listened to.

He quickly sat down and shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth so that he could stop hearing his own humming bounce off the walls of their postage stamp sized apartment.  


-  


  
Thursday morning was absolutely freezing, and the day felt like it could use a bit of warmth. Louis decided the drink of the day was to be cinnamon, and he erased Liam’s careful writing of “ _caramel mocha_ ” and replaced it with “ _cinnamon latte_ ” in his own messy scrawl.

Regulars filed in and out as usual, keeping Louis relatively busy for a Thursday morning. He filled the cups of students and businessmen alike, and he couldn’t help but to be proud of his achievements of summoning a huge amount of tips from little old ladies who would grin at him and besotted students who thought he was fit (who could really blame them, though, seeing that his ass was absolute perfection, probably)(so he’s been told, at least).

He tried to pretend that he wasn’t just waiting for the Boy, but Bastille was playing through the speakers and he leaned boredly against the counter humming along.

The bell on the door jingled and Louis’ head shot right up to see green eyes, curly hair, and the most warm smile he had ever seen in his whole life.

“Hey, Louis,” the Boy greeted warmly.

“Hello, Curly!” Louis replied with a grin that he couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried.

“Come up with a different name this time, yeah? Something more original?” the Boy asked teasingly.

“Everyone’s a critic,” Louis responded, rolling his eyes. “So, what’ll you have?”

The Boy’s eyes flicked to the board that said the drink of the day before ordering “I’ll have a cinnamon latte?” and he phrased his statement as a question, as he did often.

“Coming right up!” Louis responded before turning to make the drink.

He grabbed an empty cup and paused, listening to the Boy’s footsteps as he walked around the shop. He debated with himself on a name, finally deciding upon “ _sunshine_.” He began to prepare the drink quickly, before he could talk himself out of the clearly flirtatious name.

“You listened to them?” the Boy asked, and Louis could imagine he was pointing upwards at the ceiling, he could actually picture it quite clearly.

“Yeah, they’re really, really good,” Louis responded, before sprinkling cinnamon on the foam and turning around.

“Yeah, they’re one of my favorites,” the Boy responded absently, as he stared around at the walls. “Y’know, I’ve been here several times and I’ve never really taken in the decor?”

Louis snorted. “‘M not surprised, you seem a bit unobservant.”

“I am not!” the Boy defended himself.

“You are, though, really,” Louis responded.

“How would you know that?” the Boy asked defiantly.

“Well, I’ve been holding your coffee out to you since I turned around, but you didn’t notice. It’s a bit of an assumption, but I reckon it’s a good one, yeah?”

The Boy’s eyes flickered immediately down to Louis’ hand, which was indeed holding out his coffee.

“...Fuck,” the Boy muttered in defeat and Louis simply laughed in response.

The Boy took the coffee and sipped it, mumbling his positive thoughts on the drink as he looked down at the name.

“Sunshine?” he asked, his face red.

“Er, yeah? Your face kinda lights up when you smile? It’s all bright and sunny?” Louis answered looking down. He could feel that his face had heated up, and was probably a completely unattractive shade of red

“Thanks,” the Boy said quietly, and Louis looked up to see a smile spread on the Boy’s face.

The Boy stuck around this time, for a little while longer.

By a little while, he stayed for hours, till he asked Louis what time it was. When he heard the answer, he cursed and ran out the door, saying something about how he was gonna be late for a class.

Louis watched him stumble out the door, and he could hardly contain his smile.  


-  


  
The Boy kept coming to get coffee, day after day till Louis stopped asking him what he wanted and started just making the beverage of the day for him. One day Louis had written his number nervously on a cup, and the Boy texted him later that day (“ _hey, it’s me_ ” and Louis didn’t have to ask who “me” was, he just knew it).

They leaned against the counter and talked and talked till Louis knew almost everything about the Boy from his favorite color (orange, which was absolutely ridiculous, if you asked Louis) to his favorite movie (Love Actually, and who would ever admit that?)(not that Louis didn’t secretly cry at almost every romantic movie ever).

In fact, Louis knew almost everything about the Boy but his name. He’d stuck with sunshine, because the Boy lit up whenever Louis called him it, and Louis thought his heart would burst into tiny little pieces.

It was as if the Boy destroyed every one of his walls, which Louis thought to be impossible.

So his world was shattered when the Boy walked in with someone else.

The Boy walked in first, and Louis didn’t see the other boy behind him, not at first.

“Hello, sunshine!” Louis greeted.

“Sunshine?” the other boy asked as he walked in behind the Boy, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah,” Louis answered in a small voice, looking down.

“Hey, Lou!” the Boy greeted with a grin.

The other boy kissed the Boy on the cheek with a grin, and Louis had to look away from it all because this was much too much, and he definitely couldn’t handle this.

Questions raced through him, like _who is this_ and _why is he kissing you_ and _what is it that we had if you have this?_

But he shut his mouth tightly and just watched the other boy put his arm across the Boy’s shoulder.

“So, what’ll you have?” Louis asked, knowing that his voice sounded clipped and weak, and the Boy raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn’t press it.

“You know what I’ll have,” the Boy replied, sounding a bit hurt and Louis felt his world spin too fast because how could he dare to feel hurt when he had someone who wasn’t Louis.

“So he knows what you’ll have?” the other boy asked, raising his other eyebrow.

“Yeah,” the Boy replied, his face turning pink, before staring off somewhere else.

“Well, he doesn’t know what I’ll have. I’ll have a coffee, black,” the other boy said.

Louis looked up and down the boy, tall and lean and he probably suited the Boy more than Louis did anyway.

“Coming right up,” Louis said, and he didn’t even pretend to keep the sullenness out of his voice.

He turned around and heard the sound of the Boy giggling with a boy that wasn’t him over a soundtrack of Bastille, and he felt his heart fall apart.  


-  


  
When Louis got home, he blasted Lana del Rey because it was that kind of night, most definitely. His phone kept vibrating with texts from the Boy, but Louis couldn’t read them couldn’t dare to let himself see them

He must have been stupid to think that it could work out, probably. He regret that his icy cool walls melted so easily into a puddle, that he allowed the sunshine of the Boy to touch him so deeply.

When Zayn walked in, he just looked at Louis, before walking quietly to the freezer and grabbing a carton of ice cream and a spoon. He silently passed them to Louis, who took them gratefully.

“I’m so stupid, Zayn,” Louis said finally, his voice small.

“No you’re not, Lou, you’re really, really not,” was all Zayn said in response.

Louis rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder, and Zayn just let him.  


-  


  
Louis didn’t want to go into the shop the next day, knew the Boy would probably come in, but he couldn’t change shifts on such a short notice.

He leaned against the counter, made the drink of the day black coffee because that’s all he could think of to describe how he felt. He remembered that the boy that came in with the Boy had ordered black coffee and he erased it immediately, replacing it with a peppermint latte.

It was snowing for the first time of the winter, and Louis thought the peppermint suited the chill in the air.

The bell on the door jingled and he reflexively looked up, seeing dark curls and a nose pink from the chill.

“Lou--”

“I think I’m ridiculous,” Louis interrupted. “You have a boyfriend, but it’s not like I should be upset, it’s not like you were cheating on me? It feels like you were though.” Now that Louis had started, he couldn’t stop himself. “You know your stupid eyes have kept me awake at night, you’ve got universes in them probably, the way they shimmer? And I thought, maybe, just maybe, I could have a bit of that, a bit of the universe, y’know? Guess I thought wrong.”

“Lou--”

“I don’t even know your name and yet here I am! I’m telling you all this, ranting all this at you like a complete idiot, I’m just embarrassing myself, why am I still talking? Why am I--”

“Lou!” the Boy interrupted.

Louis looked up and the Boy was right at the counter, looking at him with his galaxy eyes.

“What?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” he said.

“What about the guy yesterday?” Louis asked suspiciously.  
“Nick?" the Boy asked incredulously, "he’s one of my best mates!"

“Oh,” Louis breathed, feeling a little bit ridiculous (or a whole lot ridiculous).

“And Lou?” the Boy asked, moving in closer.

Louis felt like his heart might stop completely. “Yeah?”

“M’name’s Harry,” he said, before leaning down and kissing Louis.

Louis’ hands flew up off the counter, unsure of where to land. Thoughts raced through his head like _Harry doesn’t quite suit him, but it’s nice_ and _I’m even more of an idiot than I thought_ and _I can’t believe he’s kissing me_ and _I can’t believe I’m not kissing him back!_

Louis stopped thinking then, his hands falling into Harry’s hair as they kissed over the counter. Harry groaned into the kiss as Louis scraped his fingernails against Harry’s scalp, and Louis thought he might pass out at that.

It wasn’t quite comfortable, but Harry’s mouth was warm and he nipped gently on Louis’ lips, so Louis thought it was probably heaven, this feeling right here.

Harry pulled away first, looking as innocent and bashful as one could manage with kiss swollen lips and hair all messed up from Louis’ hands.

“So,” he said quietly, smiling softly.

“So?” Louis asked, smiling back.

“What now?” Harry asked, still smiling.

“I get off work in an hour. Want to get food?” Louis asked.

“Definitely,” Harry answered.

Harry leaned against the counter and they chatted and laughed for an hour, before walking out of the cafe hand in hand.


End file.
